disneyparksfandomcom-20200213-history
Epcot
Epcot was the second theme park built at Walt Disney World Resort. It goes far back to 1965 as one of Walt Disney's ideas for a "futuristic" city. It stands for "Experimental Prototype Community of Tomorrow". Later, in the late nineteen seventies, the imagineers at Disney decided to evolve Walt's EPCOT city ideas into a theme park, which opened on October 1, 1982 (exactly 11 years after the Magic Kingdom opened. Spaceship Earth is the icon for Epcot, standing right at its entrance in Future World. Epcot is split into two different themed areas with large areas known as "pavilions" that house most of the attractions, restaurants, and stores in Epcot. Epcot's two different themed areas are "Future World", which has similar traits to Tomorrowland- themed to represent technologies that will be envisioned in the future and the "World Showcase" which represents eleven nations of the world and has rides and restaurants based off of them. Current Future World Attractions (by Pavilions) Spaceship Earth is a ride that takes place inside the geodesic sphere of the same name, where guests could take a look into the history of communication, from the Stone Age to the Digital Age, before arriving in Project Tomorrow: Inventing the Future, a post-ride exhibition area. Innoventions is in one pavilion (Innoventions East) and would feature the latest in technology. Attractions Colortopia is an exhibit sponsored by Gildden that focuses on the world of color, and would be divided to 3 areas. The Power of Color Theatre features how colors can express psychology, specifically emotions, while The Color Lab focuses on color mixing and color perception. Lastly, it houses Color Our World, a painting area. Take A Nanooze Break is an exhibit sponsored by Cornell University and the National Science Foundation, where guests could learn about nanotechnology. SpectacuLAB is a theatre show presented by Murata and Science from Scientists, where actual scientists demonstrate the various science principles, most with guest participation. Restaurants Electric Umbrella is a restaurant sponsored by Coca-Cola that serves Angus burgers, flatbreads and seasonal salads. Shopping Mouse Gear is EPCOT's merchandise store that sells Park merchandise and Disney Character gifts. Mission: Space is a centrifugal motion simulator where guests can experience NASA style training, including simulated space launches. It is divided to two missions. The Green mission has guests orbiting Earth, while the far-more intense Orange mission takes guests to Mars. This would lead to the Advanced Training Labs, the post-ride exhibit area. Test Track presented by Chevrolet is a high-speed giant slot car ride where guests can design their own cars in the Design Center, and would test their cars shortly afterwards. Imagination is a pavilion that is dedicated to the mind and imagination. Attractions Journey into Imagination with Figment is a dark ride that takes place in the Imagination Institute, where guests can ride with Dr. Nigel Channing and Figment through the 5 senses and how they can be used to trigger the imagination. ImageWorks: The What-If Labs is the post-ride demonstration center, where guests can explore and play using their imagination in this interactive play area Disney and Pixar's Short Film Festival is a show where guests can watch 3 different short films, Get a Horse!, For the Birds and La Luna. The Land is a pavilion dedicated to the earth, specifically food and agriculture. Attractions Soarin' Around the World is a flight motion simulator that takes guests around the world through different landmarks like the Great Wall of China and Monument Valley. Living with the Land is a boat ride that sails through the different greenhouses and prototype growing zones that feed most of EPCOT's restaurants. Behind the Seeds is a greenhouse tour where guests could wak through the different greenhouses with assistance from The Land's professional agricultural team. Restaurants The Garden Grill is a family restaurant with a farm-like atmosphere that serves different American food. Sunshine Seasons is a buffet that serves food like sandwiches, rotisserie chicken, noodles and more. Shops Soarin' Tour Desk is a small desk located next to Soarin', where guests can sign up for Behind the Seeds, and purchase Mickey's Mini Gardens. Green Thumb Emporium is Soarin's merchandise store that sold Soarin' merchandise, as well as Mickey's Mini Gardens and disposable cameras. This uses the name of a former, larger shop in The Land. The Seas with Nemo and Friends is a pavilion dedicated to the wonders of the ocean, mainly underwater exploration. Attractions The Seas with Nemo and Friends is a ride where guests can ride "Clam Mobiles" and relive scenes from Finding Nemo. SeaBase Alpha is the main viewing area of the aquarium, where guests can look at the different types of marine life. Turtle Talk with Crush is an interactive theatre show where children could tak to Crush about different facts on the environment. Restaurants The Coral Reef Restaurant is a table service restaurant that serves different types of food, while guests can look at the different types of marine life. 'Former Attractions (per pavilion)' CommuniCore, standing for Community Core was an exhibition and hands-on demonstration area where guests can interact with the different exhibits and demonstrations, entirely circling the entire park. It was divided to two different pavilions, East and West, and most of it was sponsored by a company. CommuniCore East Attractions EPCOT Computer Central was a backstage computer area where guests can watch the wonders of computers. It had two shows in its history. (Sperry and UNISYS) '-Astuter Computer Revue, a backstage show that featured a shrunken British man dancing around an office while singing "The Computer Song". This was the shortest lived attraction in all of EPCOT's history.' '-Backstage Magic replaced the Astuter Computer Revue, and starred Julie with her sidekick, I/O (Input/Output), as they featured how Audio-Animatronics worked.' '-SMRT-1 was the mascot for CommuniCore. He was a small voice-activated robot that played interactive games with the guests.' '-The Great American Census Quiz was an exhibit where guests could answer multiple-choice quizzes. Its icon was an up-to-date population clock, and its quizzes would be based on the latest USA demographic data. Its quizzes were: Population Clock, 50 States, On The Farm, Home Sweet Home, Communication Line and School Days.' '-Manufactory was a computer kiosk area where guests would put in the different flags of the USA together. Whenever it was done, fun graphics, like that of Mickey Mouse would appear on the kiosk screens.' '-Get Set Jet was a touch-screen game where guests would use their fingers to slide and load luggage and passengers into airplanes. The passengers and luggage would originate from the conveyor belts. Sometimes, the loading would be stopped momentarily for simulated maintenance checks.' '-Compute-a-Coaster was a "build-your-own" game where guests could make their own rollercoasters and view their rollercoasters like they were riding on it. It was hosted by a beaver wearing a hard hat.' TravelPort, sponsored by American Express was a series of touch-screen booths where guests could see different slideshows of different vacation destinations using touchscreens. ''' '''Electronic Forum was the central news area of CommuniCore, where guests could watch news and participate in the Future Choice Theatre. '-Somewhat sunken down to the ground, News Choice Theatre was located in a round forum area and would feature three different TVs. The first 2 TVs would house news, sports, weather and business. The 3rd one would be focused on Disney and Disney-related news, which would be received by satellite dishes located above CommuniCore. Behind the TVs would be a poll asking for the most important person of the 20th century.' '-Future Choice Theatre was a theatre where a host/hostesses would present worldwide topics, like energy, population, etc. Guests would voice their opinions through built-in answer consoles.' Energy Exchange, sponsored by Exxon was its version of the Universe of Energy, and featured many machines, games and more. It would include different exhibits on offshore drilling, blowout preventers, coal locators, oil shales, energy facility models, as well as demonstrations like a video bicycle, driving machine, a hundred-watt bulb, photovoltaic cells and energy information terminals. Restaurants Stargate Restaurant was a restaurant that served omelettes, hamburgers, pizzas and salads. It would later be changed to become Electric Umbrella. Beverage Base would be located near Stargate, and served popcorn, fresh fruit cups, dessert cups and beverages. Shops The Centorium was EPCOT's merchandise store that sold different EPCOT merchandise, and was separated to two different floors. The first floor served merchandise, while the second sold gadgets. CommuniCore West Attractions FutureCom, presented by Bell System (later AT&T) was a vastly-themed communication zone that featured: '-Information Fountain was composed of several communication types, like TVs, radios, newspapers and so much more.' '-The Age of Information was a large animated mural with wooden figures, which was be surrounded by different games and demonstrations. One game, named Network Control, allowed guests to simulate management of the different US long-distance calls on a map. Another, named Phraser, would "speak" what words guests typed in on the keyboard.' '-A-mazing Microchip was a large microchip-themed maze designed for children.' '-The Intelligent Network was a vast 20 by 30ft. fiber optic map of the USA, displaying long-distance telephone routes.' '-Teleconferencing was a series of monitors demonstrating the wonders of teleconference. Guests watching them were filmed by cameras, which would be sent to a hidden Cast Members. Through the monitors, the Cast Member would banter with the guests.' '-Face-to-Face would be an interactive color Picturephone screen.' Expo Robotics was a show featuring various industrial robot arms performing many stunts. Many stunts included precise top spinning. Its star robot was Pixel, and circus music would follow it's act. Some robots painted a portrait, while another airbrushed Disney characters on t-shirts for sale. Services EPCOT Outreach featured different concepts and plans for future attractions. It also featured posters and photos of the various Future World themes. Teacher Center was a center that sold study guides and EPCOT Center educational materials. Restaurants Sunrise Terrace Restaurant was an eatery that served fried chicken, seafood and salad. It would later become Pasta Piazza and Fountainview Espresso and Bakery. Innoventions Innoventions East Attractions '-Apple Computer' '-Bill Nye the Science Guy' '-House of Innoventions presented by Panja and Whirlpool, a guided tour through open plan sets that featured rooms with the latest in technology. ' '-Communications Dream Forum presented by Motorola, featuring the Reality Lab, where guests see new communication products and voice their opinions on the Motorola designs.' '-Discover the Stories Behind the Magic' '-Disney Interactive' '-Disney's Internet Zone presented by Disney.com and Compaq, a computer game area.' '-Don't Waste It! presented by Waste Management Inc.' '-Environmentality Corner, an area focused on environmental preservation. Guests could make paper from recycled materials here.' '-EPCOT Discovery Center, a combination of Teacher Center and EPCOT Outreach.' '-Family PC' '-Future Cars presented by General Motors' '-Fantastic Plastics Works sponsored by Society by Society of the Plastic Industries, an educational center where guests could learn about the creation of different types of plastic.' '-Forests for our Future presented by TAPPI' '-General Electric' '-General Motors' '-Hammacher Schlemmer' '-Habit Heroes presented by Blue Cross Blue Shield, a Health and Wellness exhibit focused on changing bad habits.' '-Comfortville presented by Honeywell' '-Look into the Future' '-Kidcot' '-Kim Possible's World Showcase Adventure' '-Magic House Show' -'Masco's Magic House Tour' '-Mission: SPACE Launch Center presented by Compaq/HP' '-Dr. MIDI' '-Oracle Corporation's Information Highway' '-Web Site Construction Zone presented by GO.com' '-Opportunity City presented by Disney Online and Kauffman Foundation' '-StormStruck presented by FLASH, a 3D movie that took guests to a house in the hurricane.' '-The Sum of All Thrills presented by Raytheon, that was similar to that of the Compute-a-Coaster from its predecessor.' '-Test the Limits Lab presented by Underwriters Laboratory Inc.' '-Vision HOUSE presented by Green Builder Media, similar to that of House of Innoventions, but greener.' Innoventions West Attractions '-Rockin' Robots sponsored by KUKA Industrial Robots, a show featuring robots creating music and dancing.' '-The Great Piggy Bank Adventure sponsored by T. Rowe Price, an interactive event where guests choose their goal and earn money to try and reach their goal.' '-AT&T' '-Aladdin's Magic Carpet VR Adventure' '-Alec Tronic, a robot that mimicked guests and rapped about US presidents.' '-Beautiful Science sposnored by Monsanto' '-Bill Nye the Science Guy' '-The Broadband Connection sponsored by AT&T' '-Discover Magazine' '-Eclectronics' '-Inspired by Vision' '-The Great American Farm sponsored by American Farm Bureau, an interactive exhibit on farming and food.' '-Knowledge Vortex presented by Xerox' '-Innoventions Preshow' '-LEGO Dacta sponsored by Autotech Incorporated, a prototype LEGO computer building program.' '-Look into the Future' '-IBM' '-IBM: Solutions for a Small Planet' '-IBM Thinkplace' '-Medicine's New Vision sponsored by The Radiological Company' '-SEGA Arcade, featuring SEGA's latest game consoles.' '-Segway Central, a small track where guests could ride segways.' '-Slap Stick Studio sponsored by Velcro' '-Silicon Graphics' '-Smarter Planet sponsored by IBM' '-Time Warner' '-Too Small to See sponsored by Cornell University' '-Videonics' '-Video Games of Tomorrow sponsored by Disney Interactive' '-Video Game Playground sponsored by Disney Interactive, an arcade with the latest Disney games.' '-Walt Disney's Imagineering Labs' '-Where's The Fire? sponsored by Liberty Mutual Insurance, an exhibit on Fire Safety.' '-The Ultimate House Experience sponsored by Lutron' '-Tom Morrow 2.0's Playground' '-EPCOT 25th Anniversary Gallery' '-THINK sponsored by IBM' Universe of Energy was a pavilion dedicated to the world of energy, and was sponsored by Exxon. Currently, it will serve as a pavilion for the upcoming Guardians of the Galaxy rollercoaster. Attractions Universe of Energy (the original one) featured different films that presented energy information in a serious fashion, as well as a ride through a primeval world featuring Audio-Animatronic dinosaurs. Ellen's Energy Adventure was a modified version of Universe of Energy, starring Ellen DeGeneres and Bill Nye, and was a more light-hearted version of UoE, showing different energy resources, energy production history and a search for new energy resources. Wonders of Life was a pavilion dedicated to the human body and systems, and was sponsored by MetLife. It is currently closed, yet still stands today, occasionally used as a Festival Center. Attractions Body Wars was the main headliner for Body Wars, and the first thrill ride of EPCOT Center. In this motion simulator-stlye ride, guests would shrink down on their ship, the Bravo 229 and retrieve Dr. Lair. However, Dr. Lair gets sucked into the capilary, and now guests would try to save her, while at the same time keeping track of their ship's fuel, under the supervision of Captain Braddock. Cranium Command was an Audio-Animatronics show starring Cranium Commander Buzzy, as he tries to work with the human body to pilot the "most unstable craft in the fleet-the brain of a 12-year old adolescent boy". Goofy About Health was a theatre show that featured clips about Goofy doing healthy activities, like eating right and exercising. Guests could leave the theater anytime. The Making of Me was housed in the Birth Theatre. It was a light-hearted film that focused on conception and human birth. Its sensitive nature was warned in a disclaimer prior to the film. AnaComical Players was housed in the AnaComical Theatre, and featured actors and actresses who performed improvisational skits about health, exercise and nutrition. The Wondercycles were a series of simulated bike machines, where guests could "pedal" their bikes to make them travel through the different courses, like a micro course and Disneyland course. Coach's Corner was an area where guests could go into a batting cage area and swing either a bat, a tennis racket or golf club. This would then be followed by a celebrity giving you taped advise on how to improve your swing. The Met Lifestyle Review Area was a series of video consoles where guests fill out a survey based on their health habits-whether they exercise, smoke, have stress too much, etc. They also filled out their height, weight and age. It would also give advise on how to improve their health habits. Frontiers in Medicine was the main exhibition area of Wonders of Life. It featured exhibits on medicine and research, with the exibit updated to keep up with latest breakthroughs. Sensory Funhouse was an area dedicated to the senses of the body. In itself would have housed many attractions, like a crooked room and more. Restaurants Pure and Simple was the restaurant of Wonders of Life. World Showcase Attractions (by Pavilions) Canada Attractions O Canada! Restaurants Shopping Germany Attractions Restaurants Shopping United Kingdom Attractions Beatles Concert Venue Restaurants Shopping France Attractions Restaurants Shopping Morocco Attractions Restaurants Shopping Japan Attractions Restaurants Shopping The American Adventure Attractions The American Adventure American Gardens Theater Italy Restaurants Shopping China Attractions Reflections of China Restaurants Shopping Norway Attractions Frozen Ever After Restaurants Shopping Mexico Attractions Gran Fiesta Tour Starring the Three Caballeros 1280px-CanadaEpcot.jpg|Canada Pavilion. 1280px-Epcot_Germany2.JPG|Germany Pavilion. United_Kingdom_street_at_Epcot.jpg|United Kingdom Pavilion. 1280px-Epcot_-_France_pavilion_-_by_ckramer.jpg|France Pavilion. Epcot-Morocco_(2433466699).jpg|Morocco Pavilion. 1280px-EPCOT-Torii.jpg|Japan Pavilion. 800px-Japanese_pagoda_at_Epcot.jpg|The Pagoda At Japan Pavilion. 1280px-The_American_Adventure_(23860708488).jpg|America Pavilion. 1280px-Epcot's_Italian_Pavilion.jpg|Italy Pavilion. 1280px-EpcotChinaGate.JPG|China Pavilion. 800px-1_epcot_norway_2010.JPG|Norway Pavilion. 1280px-Mexico_pavilion_at_Epcot.jpg|Mexico Pavilion. Restaurants Shopping Gallery Spaceship Earth Epcot Logo.png|Spaceship Earth Logo. Epcot_Logo.svg.png|The Epcot Logo. 1280px-1_epcot_illuminations_2010.jpg|Illuminations: Reflections Of Earth. 25 years.PNG|Epcot's 25th Anniversary Logo. 30 years.PNG|Epcot's 30th Anniversary Logo. eptfa4789768711.jpg|Epcot's 35th Anniversary Logo. fagf480965896.jpg Soarin_around_the_world.jpg|soarin. Soarin'_Over_the_Horizon.jpg|soarin over the horizon with chinese words. MissionSpace.png|Mission Space Canada Pavilion.png|Canada Pavilion Canada Pavilion 1.png|hotel du canada Spaceship Earth.png|Spaceship Earth O Canada.png|O Canada Mexico.png|Mexico Pavilion Screenshot 2019-03-12 at 5.07.22 PM.png|Imagination Pavilion Norway Pavilion.png|Norway Pavilion Epcot Renovated Concept Art.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotEntrance.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotExperience.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotHarmonioUS.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotJourneyofWater.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotMaryPoppinsExterior.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotMaryPoppinsPoster.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotNewPavilion.jpg Image_WDW_EpcotPlayPavilion.jpg External Links *Epcot's Official Website * Category:Epcot Category:Theme parks Category:Walt Disney World Category:Walt Disney World Resort